Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień sześćdziesiąty
Cygan nazajutrz tak dalej mówił: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII NACZELNIKA CYGANÓW Od dziesięciu lat zostawałem ciągle przy boku arcyksięcia. Smutnie upłynęły mi najpiękniejsze lata mego życia, chociaż co prawda nie weselej upływały one dla reszty Hiszpanów. Zaburzenia zdawały się co dzień kończyć, nigdy jednak nie ustawały. Stronnicy don Filipa rozpaczali nad jego słabością do księżnej Orsini, partia zaś don Karlosa także nie miała z czego się cieszyć. Oba stronnictwa popełniły mnóstwo błędów: uczucie zmęczenia i niechęci było powszechne. Księżniczka Avila, przez długi czas będąc duszą stronnictwa austriackiego, byłaby może przeszła na stronę don Filipa, ale raziła ją niepohamowana duma księżnej Orsini. Nareszcie ta ostatnia musiała na jakiś czas opuścić widownię swoich czynności i oddalić się do Rzymu; wkrótce jednak powróciła bardziej triumfujaca niż kiedykolwiek. Wtedy księżniczka Avila wyjechała do Algarve i zajęła się fundacją swego klasztoru. Księżna Sidonia kolejno straciła córkę i zięcia. Ród Sidoniów ostatecznie wygasł, majątki przeszły do rodziny Medina Celi, księżna zaś wyjechała do Andaluzji. Roku 1711 arcyksiążę wstąpił na tron po swoim bracie Józefie i został cesarzem pod imieniem Karola VI. Zazdrość Europy, zamiast na Francję, zwróciła się teraz na arcyksięcia. Nie chciano, aby Hiszpania była pod jednym berłem z Węgrami. Austriacy opuścili Barcelonę i zostawili w niej margrabiego Castelli, w którym mieszkańcy pokładali nieograniczone zaufanie. Nie szczędziłem wszystkich starań, aby ich tylko przyprowadzić do rozsądku, ale zabiegi moje okazały się bezskuteczne. Nic pojmuję, jaka wściekłość owładnęła umysłami Katalończyków: sądzili, że potrafią stawić czoło całej Europie. Śród tych wypadków odebrałem list od księżniczki Avila. Podpisywała się już ksienią z Val Santa. List zawierał te jedynie wyrazy: Jak tylko bodziesz mógł, jedź do Uzedy i staraj się widzieć Ondynę. Wprzódy jednak nie zaniechaj pomówić z przeorem dominikanów, Książę Popoli, naczelny wódz wojsk króla don Fi-lipa, obiegł Barcelonę. Przede wszystkim kazał wznieść szubienicę na dwadzieścia pięć stóp wysoką, przeznaczoną dla margrabiego Castelli. Zebrałem znaczniejszych mieszkańców Barcelony i rzekłem dc nich: - Panowie, umiem cenić zaszczyt, jaki mi sprawia wasze do mnie zaufanie, ale nie jestem wojskowym, a tym samym nie zdam się na waszego dowódcę. Z drugiej strony, jeżeli kiedykolwiek będziecie zmuszeni do kapitulacji, za pierwszy warunek położą wam wydanie mnie, co bez wątpienia będzie dla was na-der drażliwe. Lepiej zatem, abym się z wami pożegnał i na zawsze was opuścił. Gdy lud raz wpadnie na drogę niedorzeczności, chętnie naówczas pociąga za sobą jak najwięcej indywiduów i sądzi, że wiele zyska na odmówieniu paszportu. Nie pozwolono mi zatem wyjechać, ale zamiar mój od dawna już był przygotowany. Zamówiona łódź oczekiwała mnie na brzegu; o północy wsiadłem w nią i nazajutrz wieczorem wylądowałem we Floriano, rybackiej wiosce w Andaluzji. Nagrodziwszy hojnie marynarzy, odesłałem ich, sam zaś zapuściłem się w góry. Długo nie mogłem rozpoznać drogi, nareszcie odnalazłem zamek Uzedy i samego właściciela, który pomimo astrologii z trudnością zdołał mnie sobie przypomnieć. - Senor don Juanie - rzekł - lub raczej senor Castelli, twoja córka jest zdrowa i niewypowiedzianie piękna. Co do reszty, rozmówisz się z przeorem dominikanów. W dwa dni potem ujrzałem przybywającego sędziwego zakonnika, który rzekł do mnie: - Senor kawalerze, święta inkwizycja, której jestem członkiem, mniema, że na wiele rzeczy w tych górach powinna patrzeć przez szpary. Czyni to w nadziei nawrócenia zabłąkanych owieczek, w znacznej liczbie tu się znajdujących. Przykład ich wywarł na młodą Ondynę zgubne skutki. Zresztą jest to dziewczyna dziwnego sposobu myślenia. Gdyśmy ją nauczali zasad świętej naszej wiary, słuchała z uwagą i nie dawała poznać po sobie, że wątpi w prawdę naszych słów; po chwili jednak uczestniczyła w modlitwach mahometańskich, a nawet przy uroczystościach pogan. Idź, senor kawalerze, do jeziora La Frita i ponieważ masz do niej prawo, staraj się zbadać jej serce. Podziękowałem szanownemu dominikanowi i udałem się na brzeg jeziora. Przybyłem na przylądek położony od północy. Ujrzałem żagiel przesuwający się po wodzie z szybkością błyskawicy. Zacząłem podziwiać budowę statku. Była to łódka wąska i długa, na kształt łyżwy, opatrzona dwoma drągami, których przeciwwaga chroniła ją od wywrotu. Silny maszt utrzymywał trójkątny żagiel, młoda zaś dziewczyna, wsparta na wiosłach, zdawała się ulatywać i muskać powierzchnię wód. Szczególny ten statek przybił do miejsca, na którym stałem. Młoda dziewczyna wysiadła; miała ramiona i nogi obnażone, zielona jedwabna suknia przylegała jej do ciała, włosy spadały w bujnych pierścieniach na śnieżną szyję, niekiedy wstrząsała nimi jak grzywą. Widok ten przypomniał mi dzikich mieszkańców Ameryki. - Ach, Manuelo - zawołałem - Manuelo, więc to jest nasza córka?! W istocie była to ona. Udałem się do jej mieszkania, Ochmistrzyni Ondyny przed kilku laty umarła, wtedy księżniczka sama przyjechała i powierzyła córkę pewnej rodzinie wallońskiej. Ondyna wszelako nie chciała uznawać żadnej władzy nad sobą. W ogóle mało mówiła, wdrapywała się na drzewa, wspinała na skały i rzucała w jezioro. Z tym wszystkim nie brakowało jej pojętności. Tak na przykład sama wymyśliła ten wdzięczny statek, który przed chwilą wam opisywałem. Jeden tylko wyraz zmuszał ją do posłuszeństwa. Było to wspomnienie o jej ojcu i gdy chciano, aby co uczyniła, wtedy rozkazywano jej w imieniu ojca. Skoro przybyłem do jej mieszkania, natychmiast postanowiono ją zawołać. Przyszła cała drżąca i uklękła przede mną. Przycisnąłem ją do serca, okryłem pieszczotami, ale nie mogłem z niej wydobyć ani jednego słowa. Po obiedzie Ondyna odeszła znowu do swej łodzi, wsiadłem razem z nią, pochwyciła oba wiosła i wypłynęła na środek jeziora. Starałem się wszcząć z nią rozmowę. Naówczas położyła wiosła i zdawała się słuchać mnie z uwagą. Znajdowaliśmy się na wschodniej części jeziora. tuż koło otaczających je stromych skał. - Droga Ondyno - rzekłem - czy uważałaś pilnie na święte nauki ojców z klasztoru? Ondyno. jesteś przecie istotą rozumną, masz duszę i religia powinna przewodniczyć ci na drodze życia. Gdy tak w najlepsze zabrałem się do udzielania jej ojcowskich przestróg, nagle wskoczyła do wody i znikła mi z oczu. Trwoga mnie zdjęli, czym prędzej powróciłem do mieszkania i zacząłem wołać o pomoc. Odpowiedziano mi, że nie mam się czego obawiać, że wzdłuż skał są jaskinie, czyli sklepienia, łączące się między sobą. Ondyna znała te przejścia, zanurzała się, znikała i w kilka godzin potem wracała. W istocie, wkrótce powróciła, ale tym razem zaniechałem już moich przestróg. Ondynie, jak to już mówiłem, nie brakowało pojętności, ale wychowana w pustyni, zostawiona samej sobie, nie miała żadnego wyobrażenia o stosunkach towarzyskich. Po kilku dniach jakiś braciszek klasztorny przyszedł do mnie od księżniczki, czyli raczej od ksieni Manueli. Miał mi dać habit podobny do swego i do niej zaprowadzić. Szliśmy wzdłuż brzegu morskiego aż do ujścia Guadiany, skąd dostaliśmy się do Algarve i przybyli wreszcie do Val Santa. Klasztor był już na ukończeniu. Ksieni przyjęła mnie w rozmównicy ze zwykłą godnością; odesławszy jednak świadków, nie mogła wstrzymać się od rozczulenia. Rozwiały się marzenia jej dumy, zostały tylko tęskno żale za niepowrotnymi uczuciami miłości. Chciałem mówić jej o Ondynie; ksieni z westchnieniem prosiła mnie, abym odłożył tę rozmowę na dzień następny. - Mówmy o tobie - rzekła mi - przyjaciele twoi nie zapomnieli o twoim losie. Twój majątek podwoił się w ich rękach; ale idzie o to, pod jakim nazwiskiem będziesz mógł go używać, niepodobna bowiem, abyś dłużej chciał uchodzić za margrabiego Castelli. Król nie przebacza tym, którzy należeli do powstania w Katalonii. Długo rozmawialiśmy o tym przedmiocie, nie mogąc się zgodzić na nic stanowczego. W kilka dni potem Manuela oddała mi sekretny list odebrany od posła austriackiego. Pismo w pochlebnych wyrazach zapraszało mnie do Wiednia. Wyznam, że mało rzeczy w życiu równie mnie uszczęśliwiło. Gorliwie służyłem cesarzowi i wdzięczność jogo dla mnie wydała mi się najsłodszą nagrodą. Wszelako nie dałem się omamić łudzącym nadziejom, znałem dobrze dworskie zwyczaje. Pozwalano mi być w łasce u arcyksięcia, który na próżno dobijał się o tron, ale nie mogłem spodziewać się, aby mnie ścierpiano przy boku najpierwszego monarchy chrześcijańskiego. Obawiałem się nade wszystko pewnego pana austriackiego, który zawsze usiłował mi szkodzić. Był to ów hrabia Altheim, który później nabrał takiego znaczenia. Pomimo to udałem się do Wiednia i uściskałem kolana Jego Apostolskiej Mości. Cesarz raczył rozważać ze mną, czyby nic lepiej było zostać przy dawnym nazwisku Castelli aniżeli wracać do swojego, i ofiarował mi znaczny urząd w swoim państwie. Dobroć jego mnie rozrzewniła, ale skryte przeczucie ostrzegało mnie, że nie będę z niej korzystał. W owym czasie kilku panów hiszpańskich porzuciło na zawsze ojczyznę i osiedliło się w Austrii. Między nimi byli hrabiowie Lorios, Oias, Vasquez, Taruca i kilku innych. Znałem ich dobrze i wszyscy namawiali mnie, abym poszedł za ich przykładem. Był to także mój zamiar; ale skryty nieprzyjaciel, o którym wam wspominałem, czuwał. Dowiedział się o wszystkim, co zaszło podczas mego posłuchania, i natychmiast uwiadomił o tym posła hiszpańskiego. Ten mniemał, że prześladując mnie wywiąże się z obowiązku dyplomatycznego. Właśnie toczyły się ważne układy. Poseł zaczął wynajdować przeszkody i do wysuniętych trudności dołączył uwagi nad moją osobą i nad rolą, jaką odgrywałem. Droga ta zaprowadziła go do zamierzonego celu. Wkrótce spostrzegłem, ż położenie moje całkiem się odmieniło. Obecność moja zdawała się mieszać układnych dworzan. Przewidywałem taką zmianę jeszcze przed przyjazdem do Wiednia i nic bardzo się nią zmartwiłem. Prosiłem o pożegnalne posłuchanie. Udzielono mi go, nie wspominając o niczym. Wyjechałem do Londynu i po kilku latach dopiero wróciłem do Hiszpanii. Znalazłem ksienię bladą i zagrożoną wycieńczeniem. - Don Juanie - rzekła do mnie - musiałeś spostrzec zmiany, jakie czas na mnie poczynił. W istocie, czuję, że niedługo doczekam się końca życia, które nie ma już dla mnie żadnego powabu. Wielki Boże. na ileż zarzutów zasłużyłam z twojej strony! Posłuchaj, don Juanie, moja córka umarła w pogaństwie. a wnuczka moja jest mahometanką. Myśl ta zabija mnie, weź - czytaj. To mówiąc podała mi list od Uzedy następującej treści: Pani i wielebna ksieni! Poszedłszy odwiedzić Maurów w ich jaskiniach, do-wiedziałem się, że jakaś kobieta pragnie ze mną pomówić. Udałem się za nią do jej mieszkania, gdzie mi rzekła: „Senor astrologu, ty, który wiesz o wszystkim, wytłumacz mi wypadek, jaki się zdarzył memu synowi. Nachodziwszy się przez cały dzień śród wąwozów i przepaści naszych gór, zaszedł do bardzo pięknego źródła. Tam wyszła do niego jakaś prześliczna dziewczyna, w której mój syn się zakochał, chociaż sądził, że ma do czynienia z wróżką. Mój syn wyjechał w daleką podróż i prosił mnie, abym wszelkimi sposobami starała się wyjaśnić tę tajemnicę." Tak do mnie mówiła Mauretanka, ja zaś natychmiast odgadłem, że wróżką tą była nasza Ondyna, która rzeczywiście ma zwyczaj zanurzania się w niektórych jaskiniach i wypływania z drugiej strony ze źródła. Odpowiedziałem Mauretance kilka mało znaczących słów, aby ją uspokoić, sam zaś udałem się do jeziora. Starałem się wybadać Ondynę, ale na próżno, znasz pani jej wstręt do rozmowy. Wkrótce jednak nie potrzebowałem o nic się pytać, postać jej zdradziła tajemnicę. Przeprowadziłem ją do mego zamku, gdzie szczęśliwie powiła córeczkę. Żądna powrotu do jeziora, niebawem uciekła z zamku, rozpoczęła dawny, gwałtowny tryb życia i w kilka dni potem uległa chorobie. Nareszcie, muszę bowiem wszystko wyznać, nie pomięłam, aby kiedykolwiek oświadczyła się z przywiązaniem do tej lub owej religii. Co do jej córki, to pochodząc po ojcu z najczystszej krwi mauretańskiej, musi nieodmiennie zostać mahometanką. W przeciwnym razie moglibyśmy na nas wszystkich ściągnąć zemstę mieszkańców podziemia. - Przekonywasz się, don Juanie - dodała księżniczka w najwyższej rozpaczy - jak muszę być nieszczęśliwa. Moja córka umarła w pogaństwie, moja wnuczka musi zostać muzułmanką!... Wielki Boże - jakże srogo mnie karzesz! Gdy Cygan domawiał tych słów, spostrzegł, że jest już późno, odszedł więc do swoich ludzi, my zaś wszyscy udaliśmy się na spoczynek. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie